Podracing Lucy
by Agent BM
Summary: Lucy takes up Podracing as a hobby, but has to keep it a secret from her parents. Can she do it? Can she survive 1 season of racing and making enemies who want to kill her? Final Chapter, Ch 7: Boonta Eve Classic
1. Chapter 1

**Podracing Lucy**

**I don't own Wreck it ralph, Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter belong to me**

It was Lucy and Kevin's 8th birthdays today, and this year their parents were taking them to see a podrace in the arcades newest game, Star Wars Mega Racers. After the race on planet Tatooine, the kids were getting some pictures in front of pods when something happened

"Come on everyone, take a picture in a real podracer, step right up" said an alien that had a long neck and tentacles

Kevin climbed into the pod

"Now don't mess with the controls little boy" said the alien

Vanellope took some pictures of Kevin

"Lucy your turn" said Vanellope

Lucy climbed into the pod and grabbed the controls as Vanellope took some pictures of her. Lucy accidentally hit forward on the controls and was sent racing down the track

"LUCY" shouted Vanellope

"MY POD" shouted the alien

Lucy was going about 200 miles per hour through the track. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was heading right for a rock in the canyon, if she crashed she'd be killed. She grabbed the controls and steered away with ease. She dodged all the rocks in the canyon no problem

"Hey, this is pretty fun" said Lucy

Her pod zoomed out of a cave towards a canyon turn where Tusken raiders fired lasers at her pod, but she successfully dodged all of them. With her new skill of driving the pod she safely made it back to her mom and dad at the starting line

"That was so much fun" said Lucy

"Lucy, oh thank mod you're alright" said Rancis as he picked her up out of the pod

The crowd cheered for her

"Ladies and gentlemen that was the most impressive driving i've ever seen a human do in years" said a 2 headed alien

A human ran up to her

"What's your name little girl?"

"Lucy Fluggerbutter"

"Give it up for Lucy Fluggerbutter everyone for being the first human in this game to successfully manage a pod and survive driving it in this game"

The crowd cheered for her

"Come on, let's go home" said Rancis

"Not so fast Blondie"

An alien with 4 legs walked up to them

"My name's Alvin Gundar, i represent racers in this game, and i must say that your little girl is an amazing driver, she handled that situation pretty well, she made it through that track without a scratch on her"

"Thank you i guess" said Vanellope

"I'll cut to the point, i want to make her a racer, for 1 racing season, i'll give her her own pod, every race she wins she gets paid a good amount of credits which can easily be turned into your games currency. She can quit whenever she wants, all i need"

Alvin took a contract out of his suit

"Is for her to sign this contract, what do you say?" asked Alvin

"I'll do it" said Lucy

"No you won't" said Rancis

"Yes i will" said Lucy

"No you won't" said Vanellope

"Why not?" asked Lucy angrily

"Lucy you're only 8, you're too young to race, you haven't graduated racing school" said Vanellope

"But Mom you saw how i did out there, i was amazing" said Lucy

"Podracing's a dangerous sport, you can get killed" said Rancis

"I'll be careful" said Lucy as she grabbed a pen

Vanellope threw the pen away

"Mom, please i want to race, they all think i'm good" said Lucy

"This isn't our game, you could die and not regenerate" said Vanellope

"What about those regenerator things you're making at home, i could wear one of those" said Lucy

"I haven't perfected it yet, right now it's unpredictable if they'll work" said Vanellope

"But-

"I'm sorry Lucy, you're not racing and that's the end of this conversation" said Rancis

"Aw man" said Lucy sadly

"If you ever change your mind, come and find me, i live in Mos Eisley, you can find me in the market usually" said Alvin

(Sugar Rush)

Lucy and Kevin were in their secret hideout in the castle, a room under the floors that their parents didn't know about under their bedrooms. Lucy was lying on a couch listening to music while Kevin was sitting on a chair playing video games

"It's not fair, i want to race" said Lucy as she threw her headphones off

"I know how you feel, i once wanted to go to this fight in Street fighter, i had a ticket but i got grounded, you know what i did? I snuck out after mom tucked me into bed, mom and dad never found out" said Kevin

"Wow" said Lucy

"Lucy, you're my little sister, i think you're a good racer, i'm gonna help you through this. All you need to do is make sure mom and dad don't find out about this" said Kevin

"What're you talking about?" asked Lucy

"You go and sign that contract, and i'll make sure mom and dad don't find out, i can get Ella to help me" said Kevin

"How're you gonna do this?" asked Lucy

(Fix it felix jr.)

"No" said Ralph and Felix

"Come on, it's our birthdays and this is something she's really good at" said Kevin

"We're sorry but we're not going to lie to Vanellope" said Felix

"It wouldn't feel right" said Ralph

"Come on. Look i'll make you a deal, you help out with this lie, and you can both have some of Lucy's winnings, isn't there something that you 2 want?" asked Kevin

"Well, i could always take Tammy out for a nice dinner" said Felix

"And i could use some new furniture" said Ralph

"So, what do you say?" asked Kevin

"Ok we'll help, but this better work" said Ralph

"Yes, thank you" said Kevin as he hugged them

Kevin ran out of the game where his sister was waiting

"Phase 1 done, now let's go find this Alvin" said Kevin

(Star Wars Mega Racers)

The 2 walked through the marketplace of Mos Eisley until they found Alvin at a shop that sold space ship parts

"Ah well if it isn't the little racer who could, and she brought a friend" said Alvin

"This is my brother Kevin" said Lucy

"What can i do for you?" asked Alvin

"Give me the contract" said Lucy

Alvin gave it to her and she quickly signed

"Thank you very much, come by tomorrow for the first qualifying match of the season, i can tell you're going to do great things" said Alvin


	2. qualifying match on Tatooine

(The next day)

Lucy grabbed one of her old backpacks and filled it with a little money and a pair of racing gloves, racing goggles, and some water. She walked past her mom in the throne room

"Hey Lucy, where're you going?" asked Vanellope

"I'm going to the arcade mall to hang out with ella" said Lucy

"Ok, need a ride?" asked Vanellope

"I'm good mom" said Lucy

"Ok, be back by 7" said Vanellope

"I will, bye mom" said Lucy

Lucy walked out the door and ran out of the game towards star wars mega racers where her brother was waiting

(Planet Tatooine)

Lucy ran into a pit where her brother and Alvin were waiting in front of a pod with engines a little smaller than the other racers pods but still big

"Good afternoon little one, are ya ready to race?" asked Alvin

"I sure am" said Lucy

"Good, as i promised here's your pod, bought it from a scrap dealer at a reasonable price. She may not look as good as the other racers but trust me, she'll run, she'll run real good" said Alvin

Lucy jumped into the pod

"Wow, my own pod" said Lucy

She put on her goggles and gloves while Kevin gave her a helmet

"Bro, will you hold this for me?" asked Lucy as she threw Kevin her backpack

Kevin threw it into a box

"Good luck sis, be careful, i don't want to explain to mom you died doing something irresponsible" said Kevin

"Relax bro, i'm wearing one of these"

Lucy lowered one of her jacket sleeves. On her arm were a few bracelets

"Wearing what? The stuff you usually wear?" asked Kevin

Lucy took off a purple rubber bracelet and showed it to kevin. It read Regenerator Band on it

"You took one of moms experiments? She said she hasn't tested it fully yet and it was unpredictable" said Kevin

"I'm here to prove it works" said Lucy as she put the thing back on

"Race will be starting soon, get to the starting line" said Alvin "Oh and good luck out there"

"Thanks" said Lucy

Lucy put her helmet on and drove her pod towards the starting line with the other racers. The crowd cheered for their favorite racers and some laughed at Lucy for actually wanting to do this. A 2 headed alien stepped into an announcers booth

"Welcome race fans, today is a beautiful day on planet Tatooine, the weather forecast today, sunny as usual. Today begins the qualifying match for the after hours racing season. My name is Fode, and my second head is my brother Beed, and we'll be reporting to you live throughout this magnificent race. Now lets meet our racers, fan favorite today is Ben Quadinaros. Another popular racer is Clegg Holdfast. And what have we here? We have yesterday's little girl who could, Lucy Fluggerbutter from the game Sugar rush. An 8 year old girl whose trying to prove that a human can be a good racer in this sport"

Some of the crowd cheered for her, others laughed at her. All Lucy did was smile and wave at the crowd

"There's one racer who's ready" said Beed in another language

"What have we here, we have veteran racer Sebulba joining us in the booth today, Sebulba isn't racing in the after hours season, but he is here to see who's the best racer. Next we have Aldar Beedo who'll be racing for Sebulba this season. We also have Dud Bolt, and Teemto Pagalies. From the outskirts of Mos Espa we have Rex Danger in his souped up Pod" said Fode

"He won't last this race, he better be careful" said Sebulba

"We'll just have to keep an eye out for him because i'm guessing there'll be some blood on the track today, nice knowing ya Rex" said Fode

"That Lucy better be careful too if she knows what's good for her" said Sebulba

"That concludes our introductions, now lets get this race under way" said Beed

The racers started their pods. Lucy grabbed the handles to her pod. Above the starting line were 3 green lights that lit up 1 by 1. When the 3rd light turned on the racers sped off from the starting line

"And they're off" said Beed

"This begins the first race of the galactic podracing regionals" said Fode

Lucy first sped through a field of moisture evaporators and into a canyon. She reached 3rd place behind Ben Quadinaros and Rex Danger.

"Lucy Fluggerbutter is catching up" said Fode

Lucy got next to Rex who tried to bump her pod into the rocks. She bumped him and knocked him to 3rd place.

"The racers are now approaching the palace of famed businessman Jabba the Hutt, don't get too close to his palace racers, he doesn't take kindly to podracers coming too close to his home" said Fode

Lucy was catching up to Ben when she entered a graveyard full of bones from Krayt Dragons

"Look at the size of those bones, that was one big dragon" said Beed

Lucy had to react fast to avoid hitting the bones. She was gaining on Ben who tried his best to stay ahead

"We're now closing in on a very special section of the track, racers, be careful, you don't want to wake anything" said Fode

Lucy got worried about what was ahead. When she passed through the graveyard she saw huge tentacles coming out of a big hole in the ground. These were the tentacles to a Sarlacc

"It's awake, it's awake racers the sarlacc is awake. And you do not want to touch those tentacles" said Fode

Lucy drove her pod as fast as she could to avoid the tentacles. She jumped and ducked over and under the tentacles

"Sis, behind you" shouted Kevin thru a radio in her helmet

Lucy looked behind her and saw a tentacle about to hit her. She boosted away from it

"Ben Quadinaros has just made it past the sarlacc along with Lucy Fluggerbutter

"Come on sis, you can do it" shouted Kevin

"Come on little girl" said Alvin

Lucy got ahead of Ben and into first place, but the race wasn't over yet. Womp rats tried to jump on her pod but she quickly flicked them off. She drove towards some Jawa sandcrawlers

"Hey howdy hey, time for a jawa roundup" said Fode

The jawas on the ground quickly tried to scurry away from the track as the racers sped past. Lucy was almost to the finish line, but Ben got next to her and bumped her pod

"There's no rules in this race, so there's nothing stopping me from stopping you" said Ben

Ben bumped her engines, a couple parts flew off and they started to get smoke

"Come on baby, you can do it" said Lucy to her pod

Lucy sped past more moisture evaporators and was in Mos eisley, she was almost there. She boosted one last time and sped past the finish line in first place

"That's a win for Lucy Fluggerbutter, second place is Ben Quadinaros and third is Aldar Beedo" said Fode

The crowd cheered for Lucy as she slowed down at her pit. Her brother gave her a big hug

"You did it sis, you were great" said Kevin

"Thanks bro" said Lucy

Alvin picked her up and took her towards the second and third place winners. She was given a gold trophy and a check for 100 credits converted to sugar rush gold coins. Lucy smiled and waved at the crowd as men ran up to her and took pictures

"Ladies and gentlemen that concludes the first race in the galactic podracing regionals. Looks like all our racers survived, but we'll see how long that lasts. Little Lucy Fluggerbutter from Sugar Rush must be proud. I see her brother and manager are, and i bet her parents are too. Well that's all the time we have here today, we'll see you all at the after hours podracing tournament on planet Felucia tomorrow. Until next time, this is Fode"

"And this is Beed"

"Signing off" said Fode

Kevin ran to his sister with a bottle of water

"Come on sis, let's head to the arcade mall and celebrate, ice cream on me" said Kevin

"Thanks Kevin" said Lucy

"First we gotta get you cleaned up, some of the stuff from the engine got on your face" said Kevin

"Yeah i'll go clean up, then we'll celebrate, but we gotta be back by 7, mom said so" said Lucy

"Where does she think you are now?" asked Kevin

"Mall" said Lucy

"Do you think she'll find out about this eventually?" asked Kevin

"Maybe, but i'm hoping that's not for a long time" said Lucy as she put the trophy in her backpack

"What're you gonna do with the trophy?" asked Kevin

"I'll hide it with Ralph and Felix, just until i can find a way to sneak it back home" said Lucy

Sebulba was watching her from a distance

"Impressive racer you are little girl, we shall see how you do in the next race" said Sebulba


	3. Race on Felucia

(The next night)

Vanellope was tucking Lucy into bed.

"Goodnight mom" said Lucy

"Goodnight Lucy" said Vanellope

Vanellope kissed her goodnight before leaving. When Lucy was sure she wasn't there, she snuck into her secret room under her floor where her brother was waiting with her stuff

"Ok, mom thinks we're alseep, so we gotta be really quiet" said Kevin

"Ok" said Lucy as she changed into her clothes

(Star Wars Mega Racers)

"Welcome Racers to beautiful planet Felucia. Felucia is home to what some would call the living force. It's a world full of enormous creatures and plants, so stay safe out there. They do love a good podrace however, and that's what we're gonna give them" said Fode

The crowd cheered as the racers moved towards the starting line. Lucy put her goggles and helmet on and waved at the crowd

"There's Lucy Fluggerbutter, yesterday's big winner, lets see if she can pull off another miracle race" said Beed

"Fan favorite today and the one to beat is Teemto Pagalies. He hasn't been the best racer the last few years, but he's always managed to win a race on Felucia. Lucy Fluggerbutter also seems to be a fan favorite, but we'll see for how long" said Fode

Teemto got Lucy's attention by shouting something at her. He slid his finger across his neck and pointed to her. Lucy gulped and tried to focus. She started the engines on her pod

"The racers are starting their energy binders, so lets get this race underway" said Beed

Lucy grabbed the handles to her pop. The starting lights lit up one by one. When the third one turned on the racers sped away onto the track.

"And they're off" said Beed

Lucy was off to a rough start, other pods kept banging into hers, but she got past most of the racers

"Lucy is now in second place" said Fode

"It's about to get really tight in here" said Beed

The track got smaller as giant mushrooms surrounded them

"I'm not sure if i'm scared or enchanted by all this beautiful fauna. Lucy and Teemto are coming up at the end of the mushroom valley" said Fode

Lucy and Teemto jumped their pods over a cliff and towards a large lake of water. Next thing lucy knew she was caught in a battle between battle droids and clone troopers. Laser blasts fired past Lucy as she sped thru the battle

"The perils of racing during wartime folks. Remember racers, no extra points will be given for taking out someone on either side" said Fode

"You alright sis?" asked Kevin from the pits

"Yeah for now" said Lucy

"Look out in front of you" shouted Kevin

Lucy looked in front of her and steered clear of an AT-TE Walker, but her engine got hit

"Lucy seems to be having engine trouble" said Beed

Lucy hit some switches on her pod and fixed up the engine. She sped up next to teemto as they entered another Sarlacc pit

"Another sarlacc? Watch out for those teeth" said Fode

Teemto rammed his pod next to Lucy's trying to knock her towards the sarlaccs mouth

"What're you doing?" asked Lucy angrily

"This isn't a human sport, you don't belong here" shouted Teemto before ramming his pod again into hers

Lucy rammed her pod into his and sped away

"Lucy just made it past the sarlacc. Team Lucy is taming the Felucian wild, but can she make it to the winners circle? Or will she be destroyed by Team Teemto?" asked Fode

Lucy could see the finish line up ahead, She was almost done. Teemto bumped into her pod.

"I have had just enough of you" said Lucy

She grabbed a wrench she found in her pod and threw it behind her. It hit Teemto in the head and knocked him out. He steered his pod into the stands as Lucy crossed the finish line. His engines were destroyed but his pod rolled past the finish

"Team Lucy wins again, second place Pagalies, third place Clegg Holdfast" said Fode

The spectators cheered. Kevin ran to his sister and hugged her again. She was given another gold trophy

"That concludes our second race in the circuit. Join us again tomorrow racers where we're going to Planet Utapau, world of a thousand sinkholes. Until then, i'm Fode"

"And this is Beed"

"Signing off" said Fode

Lucy yawned as she stepped out of her pod

"Tired?" asked Kevin

"Yeah, what time is it?" asked Lucy

Kevin looked at his watch

"11:30, it's getting late" said Kevin

"Let's go home, i need some sleep" said Lucy

"Yeah, me too, come on sis" said Kevin

As the 2 walked away, they were being watched by Sebulba and Teemto

"I lost to a human girl, i never lose on this track" said Teemto angrily

"Impressive, she keeps this up i'll have to handle her myself" said Sebulba before walking away


	4. Race over Utapau and Bespin

"Welcome race fans to beautiful planet Utapau, world of a thousand sinkholes, this is race 1 of 2 tonight. Any racers finishing tonight will go to planet Bespin for the 3rd to final race of the circuit, i see the racers are approaching the starting line" said Fode

"Todays one to beat is Dud Bolt, anyone who's heard of this racer knows his aggressive driving style and no patience for amateurs" said Beed

The crowd cheered

"I'm surprised Team Lucy hasn't dropped out of the circuit yet, they must really be confident in themselves if they think they can stay alive through another few races" said Beed

lucy flicked some switches in her pod and grabbed the handles

"You ok sis?" asked Kevin

"Yeah, i'm fine for now" said Lucy

"Just relax, only a few more races after this" said Kevin

"Ok" said Kevin

"Racers are starting their energy binders, so that's our cue to say this, let the race begin" said Fode

The starting lights turned on one by one and the racers took off when the third light turned on

"And they're off on the 3rd race of the circuit ladies and gentlemen, let's see if team Lucy can pull off yet another miracle race" said Fode

Lucy drove her pod past the others and into first place. She drove into a dimly lit cave

"I can't see" said Lucy

"You're almost out" said Kevin

Lucy sped out of the cave, but not before 5 racers passed her

"Racers are now entering the business district, it only gets tight from here" said Fode

"Team lucy is falling behind, they gotta keep up if they want to keep the dream alive" said Beed

Lucy maneuvered her pod past buildings and more caves. The racers in front of her did their best to keep her from passing her

"Out of my way dum dums" shouted Lucy

"Never" shouted the racer in front of her

Lucy moved left and right through another cave and jumped in front of her opponent and past a waterfall

"Racers are now approaching some trip wires up ahead" said Beed

Lucy drove right thru 4 wires made of energy beams and the power to her pod started decreasing

"Those wires are shutting down my controls" said Lucy as she hit random buttons

"Loser" shouted Rex Danger

"Nobody calls me a loser" said Lucy angrily

She got power back and sped thru industrial areas of the planet. She raced past droidekas that fired lasers at her

"Oh no, who invited droidekas?" asked Fode

Lucy easily avoided their lasers and got into 3rd place

"How is that little girl beating all of us?" asked a racer angrily

"Racers are now approaching the shopping district, the finish line is not far away" said Fode

Racer dud bolt grabbed things lying in his pod and threw them at Lucys engines.

"Stupid head" said Lucy

She bumped her pod into his and made him crash into a building

"Dud bolt is out and team Lucy takes the lead, she's almost to the finish line" said Fode

Lucy gave her pod one last boost and crossed the finish line

"Team Lucy pulled off another miracle, they're going to Bespin" said Beed

Lucy went to the pits

"Good job sis, one more race tonight and then we can go home" said Kevin

"I'll handle the pod, you go get a shuttle to bespin" said Alvin

Lucy and Kevin ran to a shuttle to planet bespin and sat down next to racer Clegg Holdfast as the shuttle took off

"Well well, if it ain't team Lucy"

"Hello Clegg" said Kevin

"You're doing great out there, i haven't seen a racer good as you since Anakin Skywalker won the Boonta Eve Classic" said Clegg

"That's nice"

Lucy and Kevin yawned

"up past your bedtime huh?" asked Clegg

"Yeah, i'm not used to being up past 11:45 yet" said Lucy

"Hang in there, 1 more race tonight, and then you can sleep" said Clegg

"Ok" said Lucy

"i'm gonna tell you something, i don't care if i win or lose, i just love to race" said Clegg

"So does our mom" said Kevin

"I've noticed how the other racers have been treating you, don't worry about them. I'll see what i can do about them next race" said Clegg

"Thanks" said Lucy

She yawned again

"I'm gonna take a quick nap, wake me when we get there" said Lucy

"Sure thing kid" said Clegg

(10 minutes later)

"Welcome race fans to beautiful planet Bespin. We are now making our final approach on Cloud city where the final race of the night will be held. It's a perfect night here in the clouds, and Team Lucy is the fan favorite this race, can they keep their winning streak alive?" asked Fode

The shuttles and pods landed and pods were rushed to the starting line. Lucy put on her goggles, helmet and gloves and stepped into her pod

"Stay safe" said Kevin

"I'll try" said Lucy

"Hey kid, good luck out there" shouted Clegg

The race began in less than 3 minutes

"And they're off ladies and gentlemen" said Beed

Lucy jumped her pod over a balcony and onto a field.

"What happens in cloud city stays in cloud city, at least i hope so" said Fode

Lucy raced into the inner parts of the city but kept bumping into the wall. She tried her best to stay awake

"Looks like Team Lucy is dozing off, i guess she doesn't care about winning anymore

"LUCY WAKE UP" shouted Kevin

Lucy snapped out of her state and sped thru the internal workings of the city

"Yeehaw, that sure looks like fun down there doesn't it racers? Oh no, someone left the fan on" shouted Fode

Lucy entered a tunnel and got sucked out the other end. She got sprayed by steam

"Try to avoid those steam vents racers. And the railing ahead isn't consistent so stay away from those rails" said Fode

Lucy wiped water off her goggles and did her best to avoid the railings.

"Team Lucy, Clegg and Aldar have entered the docking yards which mean the finish line isn't too far ahead" said Beed

"You're doing good kid" shouted Clegg

Aldar beedo knocked Lucy and Clegg to the side and passed thru the finish line

"Aldar Beedo wins with Lucy second and Clegg at third. Looks like the dream couldn't stay alive, but either way they're going to the second to last race on the galactic capital planet, Coruscant" said Fode

"Well that's all the time we have for tonight, i'm Beed"

"And i'm fode, signing off"

Lucy stopped her pod

"Sorry, i just couldn't stay awake" said Lucy

"It's ok sis, we're still going to coruscant. Come on, lets go home" said Kevin

He put his arm around his tired sister and walked to the games exit

"You're doing really good sis" said Kevin

"Thanks bro" said Lucy

**Next chapter is when things are going to get a little more interesting, HOW? just stay tuned**


	5. Race on Coruscant and Busted

(The next day)

Vanellope and Rancis were watching tv when sour bill came into the room

"Ms. President, Rancis, there's something i think you should see this, our guards have just discovered this" said Bill

He led them to a surveillance room where on computer monitors were images of Kevin and Lucy sneaking out and leaving the game over the past few nights

"Those kids are in so much trouble for sneaking out. People forget i have cameras in major parts of the game, like the entrance" said Vanellope

The parents went to their kids bedrooms and saw they were empty

"They're gone" said Rancis

"Wait, Kevin's walking towards the gate, i'm going after him" said Vanellope

She quickly rushed to her kart and drove to the games exit before her son could leave.

"Hey Mom, whatcha doing out here?" asked Kevin nervously

Vanellope grabbed him and put him in her kart

(Back at the castle)

Kevin was in his room sitting on his bed with his parents looking down on him

"Did you really think we wouldn't find out you were sneaking out at night?" asked Vanellope

"No, i expected you to find out later on" said Kevin

"We know you and Lucy have been sneaking out the past week, where to?" asked Rancis

"I'll never tell" said Kevin

"Are you sure?" asked Vanellope

"Yes mom, i'm not gonna tell you, for Lucy's sake" said Kevin

"Ok then, we figured you'd say that, so we're going to torture you until you tell us where she is" said Vanellope

Rancis took out a dvd from his jacket

"I found this in Lucy's DVD collection in her room, My little Pony friendship is magic season 1. You're going to watch it until you tell us where she is" said Rancis as he put the dvd on Kevins tv

"No, please anything but that" begged Kevin

The cartoon started

"No, not those things, anything but this" shouted Kevin

Vanellope sat next to her

"Ready to talk?" asked Vanellope

"Never" said Kevin

"Ok then, Rancis, we're going to be here a while, get more dvds, we'll watch every episode if necessary" said Vanellope

"Every, Episode?" asked Kevin nervously

"That's right" said Vanellope

(5 minutes later)

Kevin couldn't take the cartoon and all the colorful creatures anymore

"OK, turn it off i'll talk i'll talk" shouted Kevin

"Where's Lucy?" asked Rancis

(Star wars mega racers)

"Hyperspace Coordinates zero zero zero, center of the galaxy, queen of the core, the galactic capital planet, Coruscant" said Fode

Racers drove up to the starting line

"Joining us in the booth today is veteran racer Sebulba, who'll be entering the tournament for 1 race only in the Boonta Eve Classic" said Fode

"Good to see you sebulba" said Beed

"Good to see you" said Sebulba

"So tell us, why are you joining the race at the last minute?" asked Fode

"Team Lucy hasn't gotten the challenge they deserve" said Sebulba

"Tell us, who are you rooting for in this race?" asked Beed

"Aldar Beedo of course" said Sebulba

"Yes sir Aldar Beedo, any racer familiar with him so far knows he's one dangerous racer" said Fode

"He's sure to win 1st place" said Sebulba

"We think Lucy may have a chance at winning" said Fode

"Yes, let's keep an eye out on her, this may be her last race" said Sebulba

"Well, looks like there's going to be some blood on the track today. Nice knowing ya Lucy" said Fode

(With Vanellope and Rancis)

"I can't believe she did this, podracing behind my back" said Vanellope angrily

"I told her not to do it" said Kevin as he led his parents into the stands

"Racers, let the race begin" said Fode

Vanellope got to the bottom of the stands

"LUCY, GET OUT OF THAT POD" shouted Vanellope

Lucy couldn't hear anything over her engine. The starting lights lit up and the racers took off

"And so begins the 2nd to last race in the after hours podracing regional" said Fode

"Is their some way to communicate with her?" asked Vanellope

"In the pits" said Kevin

"Team Lucy takes the lead, ooh she just took a hit from Aldar Beedo. Racers are about to hit into traffic" said Fode

Lucy jumped her pod over the road

"Woo hoo" shouted Lucy

"Lucy, we have a problem" said Kevin

"What is it?" asked Lucy

"Mom and dad found out early and we're in so much trouble" said Kevin

Lucy almost swerved her pod into Clegg Holdfast's pod

"Remember racers, no extra points for taking out a trucker today" said Fode

Lucy kept her eyes facing forward as cars flew past her

"Mom and dad mad?" asked Lucy

"Yeah" said Kevin

"Thanks for telling me, now i don't know if i can concentrate" said Lucy

Aldar Beedo hit her again but even harder

"Aldar Beedo just hit Lucy again, he must really have it in for her today" said Fode

Vanellope grabbed Kevin's headset

"Lucy, be careful" said Vanellope

"Mom i can't concentrate with you here" said Lucy

"Oh i can't watch this" said Vanellope

"Mom may not be able to watch this, but you the fans can with our glorious new jumbo monitor, and in glorious high definition" said Fode

"Shut up" shouted Vanellope

"Ooh mommy has a temper" said Beed

"Team Lucy is now entering the docking facility" said Fode

Lucy sped into a warehouse filled with crates. Aldar Beedo bumped her again

"What's the big idea?" shouted Lucy

Beedo shouted something to Lucy she couldn't understand. Lucy sped out of the warehouse and back on the road where she struggled to avoid crashing into advertisements

"It looks like some of the advertisements are becoming a little TOO distracting" said Fode

"Lucy and Beedo are coming up on the industrial areas of coruscant, a trip to the Boonta Eve Classic could be coming along if team Lucy makes it" said Fode

"Nelly, you got to calm down" said Rancis

"I can't calm down, my little girl is racing one of the deadliest things in the arcade and there's a good chance she could die tonight" said Vanellope angrily to Rancis

"She made it this far, she knows what she's doing" said Kevin

"You better be right Kevin. Because once this race is over you 2 are grounded and you're not going to that final race" said Vanellope

"But mom-

"No buts Mr." said Vanellope

Aldar Beedo kept bumping into lucy as they zoomed past industrial factories and power plants

"My pod is taking too much damage" said Lucy

Lucy was nearing the finish line, 2 more turns to go. As she approached the finish line and crossed Aldar Beedo banged his pod against hers and Lucy crashed into a wall. Her pod was on fire, she stumbled out of her pod before it exploded. She collapsed on the track

"Lucy" shouted Kevin and Vanellope

The crowd was silent, sebulba quietly laughed

"team lucy may have won the race, but is she alive?" asked Beed

A doctor ran up to her and felt her body.

"She's alive, but she better get back to her game" said the doctor

"I got her" said Vanellope

Reporters rushed to her and asked her questions

"I'll make this short, my daughters not racing again, she nearly got herself killed" said vanellope

"Well there you have it folks, unless mother changes her mind in the next 3 days, team Lucy forfeits. In the event that we never see her again, all we can say is Lucy, you were one of the greatest human podracers in this game, ok the only human podracer in this game. The rumor was true, Beedo was gunning it for lucy, and that's what he did. until friday, i'm Fode"

"And this is Beed"

"Signing off" said Fode


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy woke up early the next morning in her bed. She looked around and saw her mom sitting next to her bed asleep

"Mom?" asked Lucy

Vanellope slowly woke up

"Oh thank mod you're still alive" said Vanellope

"How'd i-

"You passed out at the track, i took you home, i sat her all night hoping my baby girl was alright" said Vanellope

"It all happened so fast, i was about to cross the finish line, and i crashed" said Lucy

"You were very close to dying, Kevin told me you were wearing this on your arm"

Vanellope held up Lucy's regenerator band

"This thing kept you alive, looks like my invention worked. Lucy how could you do something so irresponsible?" asked Vanellope

"I'm sorry mom, i just wanted to prove i was a good racer" said Lucy

"The next race is in 3 days, you're not going because you're grounded, you're not to leave this castle" said Vanellope

"What? But mom i'm really good, i won almost every race in the tournament" said Lucy

"And look what happened, i almost lost my daughter. Do you know how it feels as a parent to know your kid is dead? It's tough, i don't want to lose your kids, i don't want to see you podracing again" said Vanellope

"But mom-

"No buts, you're not competing in that last race. Now you just get some rest, you've been thru enough excitement for one week" said Vanellope

Vanellope got up and left the room. Lucy was upset, not only did she upset her mom, but she wasn't allowed to race in the Boonta Eve Classic. She couldn't prove to the other racers anymore she was good, she couldn't prove sebulba she was better then him. Lucy just grabbed her phone and a pair of headphones, put on a song, and lied back in bed, she didn't want to think about anything right now

Throughout the day, Lucy didn't speak a word to Vanellope, she couldn't even look at her. Lucy would just pass her or not even pay attention to what she said. Vanellope was worried about her daughter, she didn't know what to do. She sat on her throne later that day wondering when Rancis came in and sat next to her

"I figured out what's wrong with her" said Rancis

"What is it?" asked Vanellope

"She's mad at you for grounding her first of all, and she's upset that you won't let her race. She said she did this to prove to you she was good and not just a kid" said Rancis

"I want to believe she's good, but she almost got killed" said Vanellope

"I know, but Kevin was there with her and he said that she was really good" said Rancis

"I'm not gonna take my sons word for it, he's lied to me in the past and i'm not gonna fall for it" said Vanellope

"Ms President, package from Ralph" said Bill

"What does he want?" asked Vanellope

She looked at a note taped to the box

"Heard about what happened, and heard you weren't letting her race. Thought this stuff could change your mind. I remember when you grew up with that upgrade all those years ago, i didn't want you to grow up or get married, i wanted you to stay my little girl, my friend forever. But we all have to get over it and move on and accept what happens" said Vanellope

She opened the box and inside were trophies from Tatooine, Coruscant, Utapau, Bespin, and Felucia. All but one were gold trophies, the last one was silver. These were the trophies Lucy won podracing

"So Lucy was good" said Vanellope as she looked at the trophies and saw her daughters name engraved on all of them

"There's something else in here" said Rancis

He pulled out a dvd labelled 'Lucy's Races'

"I'll be in the bedroom, i'm gonna watch these" said Vanellope

"I want to watch them too, see how good she was" said Rancis

The 2 went to their bedroom and played the dvd. For about an hour they watched everything their daughter went thru over the past few nights, despite everything that was thrown at her, she lived, she raced and she won, she was happy at the end of every race. The dvd ended at the Coruscant race.

"So Kevin was right, she was good" said Rancis

Vanellope didn't know what to say

"Nelly, our little girl is growing up, we have to accept that" said Rancis

"She's only 8" said Vanellope

"Today she's 8, tomorrow she could be 9, or 14, and eventually she'll be grown up like us. We can't protect her from danger forever. If she can do something like this and live, i'm sure she can handle anything life throws at her" said Rancis

"Are you saying i should let her race?" asked Vanellope

"One last race is all kevin said she wanted, i'm pretty sure she can handle that" said Rancis

Vanellope got up

"I'm going to talk to her" said Vanellope

Vanellope walked to Lucy's bedroom and saw her lying in bed watching one of her dvds

"Hello Lucy" said Vanellope

Lucy just ignored her. Vanellope sat on her bed next to her

"Go away" said Lucy

"Lucy, i need to talk to you about-

A stuffed pony was thrown at her face

"I said go away, i don't want to talk to you" said Lucy

"Ok maybe i deserved that, but this is about your racing" said Vanellope

"What about my racing? You gonna ban me from driving a kart too?" asked Lucy

"No, Ralph sent me a box with all your trophies and a dvd of your racing, i watched it. I saw how good you were" said Vanellope

"Thanks, now get to the point, you're interrupting my cartoons" said Lucy as she turned the volume on her tv up

Vanellope grabbed her remote and paused the show

"Your father made me realize that i can't protect you forever. You're growing up, you're getting old enough to make your own decisions. And if you can survive podracing, then you can handle anything the world throws at you" said Vanellope

"What're you saying?" asked Lucy

"I'm probably gonna regret this later, but i'll let you race the Boonta eve classic" said Vanellope

"You will?" asked Lucy

"If you promise me this is the last time you'll race one of those" said Vanellope

"Deal, i only wanted to do this to prove to you i was good, i never wanted to be an actual racer in that game" said Lucy

"I'll see what i can do to have your pod repaired" said Vanellope

Lucy hugged her mom

"Thank you mom" said Lucy

"Your welcome sweetie" said Vanellope

"Now can i have my remote back i was getting to the good part" said Lucy

"Sure, here, glad we had this talk" said Vanellope as she got up and left the room


	7. Boonta Eve Classic

"Welcome race fans to the final race of the galactic podracing after hours tournament, i'm Fode"

"And my name's Beed"

"And Welcome home to planet Tatooine. Fan favorite today is obviously Sebulba, but team Lucy may have a chance at winning, that's if they show up" said Fode

"After the accident a few days ago, her mom announced she would be pulling her from the competition, we're giving her just a few minutes-

"There she is" shouted a fan

Lucy drove her fixed up pod towards the starting line with her family, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun supporting her

"Good luck kid" said Ralph

"Be careful out there shortstack" said Calhoun

Sebulba walked up to Lucy

"You got a lot of nerves showing up here" said Sebulba

Lucy didn't understand what he said because he didn't speak english

"Did anyone understand what he said?" asked Lucy

"Hang on, let me speak to him. I speak a few arcade languages, he said you got a lot of nerves showing up here" said Felix

Sebulba said more things to Lucy

"He said you better be careful, because he's going to kill you" said Felix

Lucy hopped out of her pod

"Oh you think you're gonna kill me? NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!" shouted Lucy angrily

Ralph held her back

"Leave while you still can" said Sebulba before walking back to his pod

"Lucy it's not too late to back out" said Vanellope

"Mom, trust me, i'll be fine" said Lucy

Vanellope hugged her daughter

"Stay safe" said Vanellope

Everyone walked away from her pod and to the pits

"Why do i have the feeling i'm never gonna see my baby girl alive again?" asked Vanellope

"Kid, relax, she'll be alright" said Ralph

"Before we begin we'd like to thank our biggest contributor, the almighty, all powerful, Jabba the Hutt. None of this would be possible without his generosity" said Fode

Jabba was asleep in his private booth, obviously not interested in what was going on. One of his guards woke him up

"Let the race begin" said Jabba

The racers started their engines and prepared themselves. Lucy put on her racing gloves. Jabba bit the head off a womp rat and spit it at a gong, that was the signal for the race to start. All the racers sped onto the track

"And they're off, this begins the final race of the tournament" said Fode

Lucy sped past most of the racers into a canyon behind sebulba. He threw a wrench at her engine but lucy avoided it

"Dozens of womp rats up ahead, you racers better be careful" said Fode

Womp rats bit into Lucy's pod but she flicked them off

"No free rides" said Lucy

"Team Lucy is off to an incredible start, she just entered arch canyon" said Beed

"That's my girl" said Vanellope

Sebulba bumped his pod into hers. Lucy boosted her pod past homes nestled in the canyon walls. Sebulba bumped her again

"Sebulba bumped Lucy onto the service ramp" said Fode

All the fans watching the race from the ramp ran out of the way as Lucy jumped her pod over the ramp, but she used this to her advantage and sped in front of Sebulba. Her family and all the fans cheered. Lucy kept her eyes focused as she sped thru a dark cave. About 3 of the racers crashed their pods into stalagmites, but not Lucy. She sped out of the cave with sebulba, both pods undamaged. Racer Teemto Pagalies was gaining

"It looks like a few tusken raiders have camped out on the canyon dune turn" said Fode

The Tusken raiders screamed and fired lasers at the pods

"Are they firing? They certainly are" said Beed

Teemto pagalies engine got hit by one of the lasers and his pod crashed

"I don't care what game or galaxy you're from, but that's gotta hurt" said Fode "It looks like Sebulba and Lucy are neck and neck, and they're close to the finish line, who will win?"

Both pods entered a sea of sand that stretched for miles. Sebulba got next to Lucy's pod and banged against it, trying to make her crash. He grabbed more wrenches and threw them at lucy

"You will never finish this race" shouted Sebulba

"I can't understand what you're saying" shouted Lucy

Sebulba grabbed a blaster and fired for the engines, but dropped the gun on Lucy's lap when his pod got caught on hers. He struggled to get free. Lucy grabbed the blaster and shot her pod free. Sebulba screamed as his engines flew off and his pod crashed into the sand

"Poodoo" shouted Sebulba angrily

The crowd cheered as Lucy crossed the finish line. She was met with a thunderous applause.

"I can't believe it, little Lucy Fluggerbutter just won the Boonta Eve Classic" shouted Fode

Her mom ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Reporters took pictures and Lucy got another gold trophy and a check for 1000 sugar rush gold coins. Alvin walked up to her with another contract

"Kid you did amazing out there, how would you like to do this more often?" asked Alvin

Lucy grabbed the contract and tore it up

"Alvin, this was fun, but i never wanted to do this forever. Thanks but no thanks" said Lucy

"Ok, it sure was nice knowing ya" said Alvin before walking away

Her family threw her up in the air and cheered

"You did good Lucy, come on, let's go home" said Vanellope

"I can't believe it, she's the first human to race and survive this sport in years. What happens on Tatooine stays on Tatooine. That's all the time we have here today folks. Until next time, i'm Fode"

"And this is Beed"

"Signing off" said Fode

(The next day)

Vanellope, Rancis, Kevin, and Lucy were at one of sugar rush's easiest tracks. Vanellope was gonna let Lucy drive a kart for the first time

"Good luck sweetie" said Vanellope

Lucy put her goggles on and raced off. A single tear rolled down Vanellope's cheek

"Nelly, are you crying?" asked Rancis

"They just grow up so fast" said Vanellope


End file.
